1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus including a side light type back lighting, which allows a display using light emitted from the side light type back lighting and a display using ambient light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses that can combine use of a reflection display and a transmission display, which is displayed by illumination light emitted from a back lighting that is located behind an LCD panel, have been developed. The reflection display is displayed by reflecting ambient light that is entered from the front of the LCD panel and passed through a liquid crystal layer of the LCD panel and by emitting the ambient light form the front of LCD panel through the liquid crystal layer. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-093715 enables the transmission display and the reflection display in each pixel by dividing each pixel into two areas, in which the pixel electrode in one area is formed of a transparent material and the pixel electrodes in the other area are formed of a structure including a reflective material.
However, when the pixel is divided into the transmission display area and the reflection display area, available light on the respective display areas reduces to half because utilizable display areas thereon reduce to half. Therefore, because each of the respective display areas becomes dark, there is a problem such that the visual quality of the display degrades.